


Under the Bed - hyewon oneshot

by cereal_and_sadness



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Almost smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereal_and_sadness/pseuds/cereal_and_sadness
Summary: hyejoo has to hide when chaewon's mom comes home unexpectedly earlyCROSSPOSTED ON WATTPAD @ cereal-and-sadness
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 174





	Under the Bed - hyewon oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> so this story isn't quite smut but,, idk be careful i guess??

“You’re sure nobody’s home? I think I heard something.” Hyejoo whispered. “I don’t want this to be your family’s first impression of me.” She looked toward the bedroom door, triple checking that it was locked. 

She was sitting on her girlfriend’s lap, both girls breathless from kissing. Once a week, Chaewon was home alone until 6:00, and that was the day she always brought Hyejoo over. Chaewon’s parents didn’t know about her girlfriend, and Hyejoo’s parents didn’t care. 

“It’s nothing,” Chaewon replied, “So just ignore it because we only have a couple hours.” 

Hyejoo chuckled. “You’re impatient today, huh?” She stared down at the blonde girl beneath her and smirked as she slowly undid each button on her shirt. Chaewon blushed, but let Hyejoo continue despite being flustered. The younger girl leaned in slowly and captured her girlfriend’s lips with her own. 

Chaewon gasped when the final button on her shirt came undone and she felt Hyejoo’s cold hands gently caress her waist. The girl smirked into the kiss and seized the opportunity to slide her tongue into the older girl’s mouth – not that Chaewon wouldn’t have asked for it at any second anyway. 

Both girls were frantic in their movements, pulling each other closer, groping blindly and tugging at clothing, knowing their time together was limited. Chaewon tangled her fingers in Hyejoo’s dark hair and pulled when Hyejoo bit her lower lip gently. They pulled away for a moment, once more gasping for air, and Chaewon slid a hand up beneath Hyejoo’s sweater, gently tracing the hem of the girl’s bra with her thumb. She giggled slightly when Hyejoo froze, not expecting her girlfriend to be quite so bold. She was even more shocked when Chaewon grabbed the hem of her sweater and harshly yanked it off, flinging it across the room followed by her own shirt, which had conveniently already been unbuttoned for her. 

Hyejoo moved herself and her girlfriend so that Chaewon was laying down and Hyejoo was right next to her, propped up on one elbow. She leaned down for a quick kiss, and Chaewon pouted when she pulled away. 

The younger rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. “I was right,” she teased, “You really are impatient.” Her hand slid slowly down Chaewon’s torso toward the girl’s belt. At the same time, she took one of the older girl’s bra straps between her teeth and moved it off of her shoulder so she could more easily mark the skin. 

As Hyejoo began to suck lightly on the skin beneath Chaewon’s collarbone, said girl pulled her partner closer by her waist, not content to have any space between them. She let out a pathetic, breathy moan as she felt Hyejoo’s teeth graze her skin, which was already beginning to bruise. Hyejoo soothed over the bite with her tongue, not pulling away as she moved slightly lower to leave another mark, trailing her tongue over Chaewon’s skin and settling on a spot just above the edge of her bra. The elder whined lowly, grabbing Hyejoo’s hair and pushing her closer, urging her to leave a darker mark. 

Chaewon grew eager and didn’t enjoy how Hyejoo took her time. She undid her own belt, throwing it to the floor and moving Hyejoo’s hand to the top hem of her denim skirt. The younger grinned at her girlfriend’s neediness, and she debated whether or not she wanted to make fun of the girl for it. Eventually, she decided to just give Chaewon what she wanted. She hooked her fingers through the belt loops and gently pulled the material over her hips, earning a whimper from Chaewon that was lost beyond Hyejoo’s lips. She smiled and pulled away, sitting up on her knees and shoving Chaewon’s discarded skirt off the bed and onto the hardwood floor beneath it. 

Hyejoo delicately ran her fingertips up Chaewon’s thigh, earning a gleeful shiver from the girl. She gently held the edge of the lace underwear Chaewon had concealed beneath her skirt, smirking at the sight. She traced the edge of the lace as she looked up at her girlfriend and asked, “Is this because you knew you’d be seeing me today?” The elder nodded, but wouldn’t meet Hyejoo’s eyes. She was blushing and didn’t want her girlfriend to see it. 

Finally Hyejoo began to remove the fabric, no longer forcing Chaewon to wait. Her hands were hot to the touch as they slid over Chaewon’s hipbones and thighs, but Chaewon didn’t mind in the slightest. She whimpered meekly at the feeling, wishing Hyejoo would just touch her already. She held her top’s shoulders, digging her nails in suddenly. Hyejoo gasped at the surprising feeling of pleasure and pain and she decided to return the favour. She raised two fingers toward Chaewon’s face, and the girl already knew what to do. She took the digits into her mouth, swirling her tongue around them. 

“Good, baby,” Hyejoo breathed, “Are you ready?” Chaewon simply mewled in response, having been ready for quite some time. 

A knock on the door interrupted the fun just before it could begin. Chaewon gasped and shoved Hyejoo off the bed. “Hide!” She whispered. 

“What was that? Why is your door locked, Chaewon?” Mrs. Park shouted. 

Chaewon frantically pulled on a pair of pyjama pants and a t-shirt before opening the door. “I fell,” she lied, “I was changing out of my school clothes because I wanted something more comfortable.” She tried to keep her voice stable, but her chest heaved with every breath and her hands shook with anticipation that was killed when her mother arrived home early. 

“Well, I was about to start a load of laundry if you want me to add your school clothes to it,” Mrs. Park offered. 

Her daughter nodded and smiled awkwardly. “Yeah, thank you.” 

Mrs. Park walked around the room with a laundry basket, leaning down and picking up all the clothing Chaewon had tossed on her floor throughout the week. She knelt down next to the bed, tossing the denim skirt into the basket. She picked up the black sweater and held it in the air for her daughter to see. “When did you get this?” She asked. “I’ve never seen you wear it.” 

Chaewon froze. She finally noticed that her mother was only inches away from where Hyejoo had hidden. “Uhh, I’ve had it for a while,” she lied again. “I only ever wear it as pyjamas. Yeah, it’s super comfortable. Soft. Anyway, thank you for helping me and I’ll see you once I finish my homework. Bye!” She ushered her mother out of the room and flopped down onto her bed, sighing in relief. 

Hyejoo climbed out from beneath the bed and decided to lie down next to Chaewon for a while. “Damn, she couldn’t have come home early last week? We didn’t do anything last week,” Hyejoo whispered, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, and she was grateful to see Chaewon laugh after that stressful situation. 

“Sorry,” Chaewon mumbled. “We have to find a way to sneak you out. My mom can’t know you’re here.” 

The younger girl stood up and nodded. Chaewon opened the window, suddenly grateful to have a room on the first floor. Hyejoo looked down at herself and back up at Chaewon, waiting for her girlfriend to realise her dilemma. 

Hyejoo was still wearing her green shorts, but was left with only her black socks and bra after her sweater was taken. “What am I supposed to do about the whole ‘no shirt’ situation?” She asked. 

Chaewon giggled and tossed Hyejoo a hoodie. “We should do this again sometime,” she mused, “It’s kind of fun. I like the suspense of having you hiding under the bed while I wait for you to come back for me.” She winked and waved at her girlfriend, who slowly climbed out the window and waved back. 

“Hmm, maybe next time you hide under my bed,” Hyejoo joked, turning on her heel and walking back home without her school bag. 


End file.
